Journey of Love II: Revenge of Valitor
by alvind-rod
Summary: Sequel of Journey of Love. An enemy of Dragoniods, Dragons and Dragoness than the biggest question: Can Toothless make the ultrimate decision to save his mate: Tigress or Save Valley of Peace. Don't own Kung Fu Panda or How to Train Your Dragon
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Here's the Beginning of Journey of Love 2: Revenge of Valitor**

Long Ago before Kung Fu was discovered there were Dragons who were Dragoniods had specials powers and skills to control the world as each of them were kings of the world.

There were 8 Dragoniods who are the Legends of Kung Fu as they starts world of Kung Fu than they knows that somepeople who use Kung Fu for evil, so they made law to never make Kung Fu to destroy the world. One of them was discovering someone who was kiling the other Dragoniods for the powers of the Marker for themselves.

The Dragoniods who Ancient Dragons who were thinking about they calls him which he hated the Dragoniods for killing his family but the Dragoniods didn't know nothing about they're the past at all. Which Valitor was building his own personal army againist the Dragons which they didn't have much to do for him and they have decide to prison him into rocks of time to where nobody could fear him no more.

As Valitor was being seal into Rocks of Time to never being released again into the world which the world would being danger of this enemy who hasn't heart to love or care about anything. Before he was totally into the Rocks and did this one last threat message to Dragoniods than "I will being back and the Markers shall being mine forever" he was telling them with dark voice with black and red eyes looking towards them as he turns into stone.

900 years later after Dragoniods seal Valitor into the Rocks of Time

A dragon who was Toothless come into the world into Dragon Master but he didn't know that he was last of the Dragoniods than he face many decisions to kill or save his enemy, Apep. Which he didn't kill who Toothless can't being himself to kill anybody of how much they did wrong or killed civilians.

Toothless was alives at Jade Palace with Furious Five and Dragon Warrior were made the Legends names but they will have to face enemy like they never face before.

Which somewhere from away from Jade Palace

As the Rocks of Time starts cracking which Valitor was becoming back to life with he had Black and Red Dragon with Red Blood Eyes which that legends say that if anyone looks into them than they could turn into fear or being scared by them.

"The Dragoniods shall dead...I shall rule the world" Valitor says of sending a message to army which they can raise again by his commands to if nobody stops him than the world shall being his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: New Enemy Rises Up**

**Here's the sequel of Journey of Love and I'm Really Sorry of not writing for long time but I had gotten a lot of writers blocks than working become a problem with me in real. But onto the story now:**

Toothless was wearing some dark blue pants with black and red dragon symbol on it of showing his training with his Dragon's Lightning has being some muscles than 6 pack on his chest where it was cover by a dark blue vest which had the same dragon symbol on it was raining onto him and lightning outside as Master Shifu, Five and Po were watching him of showing new skills. He was really focusing on how to control real lightning of not wanted to make mistakes or doesn't want anybody to get in his way of learning new skills with his lightning.

"Toothless.." Shifu was call out to the Dragon stops his moves of bowing down towards his Master since he arrived here around 8 months ago and he was learning to awake up or before the gong even makes a sound to awake anyone up which Shifu was smiling at him of knowing how to take things really serious like his daugther 'Tigress' who was talking with Five and Po about the new techniques of learning about controlling swords or weapon.

Something was wrong which Toothless and Apep who was during time of cauing destruction or death of the dragons than he remembers what Apep about new enemy coming to seek revenge and he/she wants the marker which Toothless was still confused about the artcraft.

"What's wrong, Dragon" Tigress was asking Toothless of her nickname was making herself smile of calling him that which he didn't replied back as he looks towards the lightning was striking everywhere in random places around the Valley than away from the Jade Palace. "The Storm is Coming.." Toothless was telling her of looking away from the lightning which they were close of kissing but they have decide to do that around others who were watching them.

Toothless stands up with black back paws which he looks towards the lightning was going away into the distance which everyone starts cheering of having the thunderstorm but he knows better this just a starter of something evil is coming after them or him.

"Toothless...are you coming" Po was asking him of wondering what the dragon was looking at and "Yeah.." Toothless was tells him with a kind and smooth voice which he walks towards the Dragon Warrior who was his best friend than something were bothering him about the new enemy who Apep tells everyone about it. The Dragoniods were the ones who seal him up forever of being pure evil and doesn't know what to think about him than Toothless stops of wanted to know more about Valitor.

Meanwhile of Black and Red Mark Symbols

"The Time has come...for my master to rise again" A mysterious voice of telling his master's followers which they see a Dark Red Eyes look towards them of smiling at them than he starts turning back to flesh who he was seal up of million years by the Dragoniods. Valitor comes out of his prison of smiling with his dark red and black eyes and "It's time for this world to know...Fire of Revenge and Destruction" He speaks to his fellows who was bowing down onto him who they follow him about his commands and rule of this world.

"Come...We have 'things' to do first" Valitor starts walking towards the other side of the cave of telling his apprentice about his new plan of destroying the Masters of Dragoniods than rule the world. He starts sensing that they're only 2 dragoniods still alive but they haven't evolonved yet into there ultrimate forms yet.

Back to Jade Palace with Toothless and Shifu inside Hall of Warriors

"Master...can you tell me what happened to Valitor" Toothless was asking Master Shifu with wondering voice of what he's like and Shifu knows it was legend than he starts thinking about telling his students about the legend of Valitor was seal into the world by the Dragoniod Masters who are gone now. Master Shifu pulls some scrolls out of the positions as he pulls out a Dark Blue and Black Scroll with Dark Red Symbols and "Toothless...Valitor was destroyer of Dragoniods..." Master Shifu gives him the scroll which they feel something was terrible wrong in the World.

"Some time...you may have to make the ultrimate decision, Toothless" Master Shifu was telling him about deciding to save Tigress or rescue what he can for the Valley than he looks at red panda whose was wearing dark green robes with dark red robes under the dark green robes as Toothless was wearing dark silver shirt with black dragon symbols on his arms than black pants with dark silver dragoniod symbols which he though it was good luck signs for him.

Both of them starts walking towards they're asleeping quarters as Toothless starts wondering who was this Valitor and remembers what Apep said about him. It's being like 6 or 7 months since he beat Apep in a feirce battle which it start with Toothless and Tigress relationship than they didn't start mating yet which they said that need time to think about it.

Inside of Chum Prison where it's really dark outside with only light comes from the moonlight

Apep was wearing his black robes with red symbols around it and he senses something wasn't right which the skies was smelling dark or black as he starts believing that Valitor's seal was broken which Toothless needs to being ready to face Master of Darkness and Destruction which he would target Toothless' love who was Tigress.

Back to where the Rocks of Time are holding Valitor was being release from his rocking prison

Valitor's dark red and black eyes appear again which the rocks starts cracking which he's followers were bowing down towards him of Valitor comes out of the rocks than he gets up as "Rise...my followers...this world shall end with Dragoniod's last breath" He was telling them with dark voice which punches the ground with his black paw to start making some manga rise from volcanos which sends a signal that he has return.

**Next Time: New Journey Begins**

**Alvin D-Rod says Peace Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: New Journey Begins**

**Here's the New Chapter for Journey of Love II.**

Toothless felt something was wrong for ideas of evil unleashes itself towards the world which Tigress was very confuse for her mate as he looks towards the mountains who starts showing some actives and Toothless looks back at her with worried look as "Something is out there and he/she wants me dead" he was telling Tigress and others were worried about him for his safety.

Po walks towards Toothless and "Well he stop him, Tooth" he was telling him with friendly voice towards the dragon was still looks up into the skies of darkness which the lightning starts sounding off to starts fearing that something is going to happen towards his new friends and "I don't know if we can stop...this one, Po".

As Toothless walks towards his room of starts packing his things to go and see Apep to ask what's this new threat or enemy who comes from Rocks of Time than how defeat this new enemy which Toothless didn't know if he could save his mate or Valley of Peace.

Tigress was through the hallway of thinking how Toothless wasn't strong enough to face Apep for the first time but they knew he returns to beat him for killing his family or almost killing them than he was going towards Apep wants to know some answers from him about this new enemy. "Tooth..Can I come in" she was asking being worried or curious of what is wrong with him about does he want to know about this new enemy.

"Yes..you can" he was telling her with couragous voice of looking towards the door which they slid open to see Tigress in her same training outfit as she walks into his room with her sitting down on the floor of wants to talk with her future mate.

"Where are you going?" She was asking him with wondering voice of sees his backpack with his stuff for journey and "I'm going to go and see Apep...to ask him about something" Toothless answers back towards Tigress which she didn't know why than Tigress was starting worried that Toothless was going to being lose in the power like Tai Lung was.

Tigress walks closer to Toothless of putting her orange with black stripes paws around his black scale body which they look at each other than "Stay safe...for me" She was telling him of wanted to lose him again like when Apep almost break his back out than destroy him for some kind of artcraft call 'The Marker' which it was inside of Toothless so nobody could have it. Toothless still didn't know how to unlock the secret powers of The Marker which he made powerless but he don't want no power for himself.

"Thanks..." Toothless was saying towards her of pulling away from hug which he didn't know why but Toothless knows somethng was bothering him about the storm last night that something evil was release into the earth. (I need more answers...the only dragon in this time was Apep) Toothless was saying to himself with couragous voice of walking towards the Jade Palace's Doors to take off towards Chor Prison to talk with Apep.

Tigress saw her future mate/boyfriend take off towards the Chor Prison to talk with Apep who was inside of his cell with mediation about thinking about his future which it was dangerous to do because sometimes he was worried about Toothless who didn't tranforming yet into his ultimate form.

Po and other Five were training hard with sparing partners which they didn't know that Toothless left to fine Apep who was hididng from the world which he was inside of cell in Chor Prison for his crimes againist Kung Fu Conciul than Tigress walks inside of the room of not feeling herself like she would walks towards the 3 Snakes of Death but Tigress didn't felt like training with her lover gone.

"What's wrong, Tigress" Shifu was asking her with fatherly voice of knowing something was wrong with his 'adoptive daughter' whose never this quiet when it come to Kung Fu or her problems which they starts feeling something new than "Toothless left...to find Apep" she was telling her father with sad voice of not wanted to see him leave like before when they gotten into a fight before they finally face againist Apep.

"Tigress...sometimes the greatest warriors have to make the decision of saving one life or thousands" Shifu was telling her with knowing her sadness coming from her heart which they felt that they need to learn something from Master Shifu like Toothless doesn't ever know must of his family.

Meanwhile where the snow was starting to slow down when Toothless felt the wind and snow againist his black scale body

The Guards was there of knowing something was wrong which they saw the same Dragon from before but didn't ask any questions of why he was here again just opening the doors for him as Toothless starts walking towards the cell where Apep was being deep inside of his meditation right now.

"You know nephew...it's not rude to visit for alittle bit" Apep was speaking towards Toothless of coming out his meditation which he stands up of wearing light brown robe with light-ish brown tie around his waist than "You have questions about the storm or why they was lightning everywhere" he was continues by the guards unlocking the door for Toothless to walk inside which they start praticing they're Kung Fu.

Toothless throws a kick towards the middle section of Apep which he blocks with his paws going towards knees of having quick speed and "Yes...what does this mean, Uncle" he was asking him with deep wondering if Tigress or his family was inside of the dangerous threat now or it's comes later.

Toothless grabs Apep's both black paws into hold from his back which it was starting to hurt for Apep than "Yes...this new enemy..from the past which Dragoniods fear him the most...as call him, Valitor" Apep tells him with knowing much about Valitor who must starts a war with Dragoniods or ending the Kung Fu forever for everyone in the world as Apep gets out of the hold than kicks Toothless to the wall with great force which he didn't have no defense againist his attack was unleashed onto his chest was feeling great pain from the attack.

Both of them bows down towards each other of knowing when to stop the fight and out of respect to each other which they didn't know why Valitor was coming back to aliving which Toothless was looking towards him with his green with black eyes of being serious eyes now as Apep looks back with his dark blue with black eyes back at his nephew of knowing what is going to happen next.

"Toothless..Becareful who you trust inside of here" Apep was warming Toothless with pointing towards his heart with his black paw which he felt something different was activing inside of his nephew but both of them knows that this new enemy would have to being put down or killed because nobody would safe if Valitor stays alive in this world. Toothless starts getting up from the old bed which Apep was going inside of his meditation stage again before the guards open the door for him to get out with "Toothless...May our family watch you, brother" he was telling him of smiling with his eyes closing and Toothless smiles at him of feeling like he still has a lot of questions about being an Dragoniod.

Toothless starts walking out of the Chor Prison starts feeling something evil was going to happened towards Apep but he didn't want to put himself or his uncle into danger which everyone starts worrying about why Toothless or where he was.

Back at Jade Palace which everyone was waiting for Toothless to return from his journey of see his uncle than Po feels something was wrong or is going to being evil coming.

They wanted to see Toothless come back with his news about this new threat which Tigress was starts getting worried for her future mate, Toothless and Po walks towards the Training Grounds with everyone else was starting towards the Training Grounds to start meditation to think about Toothless or new enemy that would show to face.

Toothless was flying though the skies where some cloubs where hiding him from Tigress seen her mate up into the skies which he starts landing behind of her without Tigress of knowing where did he lands at and "Tigress...We need to talk with everyone else.." He starts running towards the Training Grounds with screaming as Tigress was shock to see Toothless back again as she runs behind Toothless of wants to know the answers about Valitor as much Toothless knows now.

Both of them were opening the doors of the Training Grounds as they chase close to each other and they starts talking about Valitor was going to destroy the city first to start looking for the Dragoniods who was Toothless and Apep were left but none of them knows who was the Dragoniod.

"Toothless...just remember that Inner Peace doesn't work with your revenge or anger" Shifu was telling his new student who was Toothless which he was looking towards him of feeling the worries inside of his voice where he was talking to him than "Don't Master...I will not let my anger get the best of me" he was replied back of looking towards the roads where Five, Dragon Warrior and Toothless has to take to defeat Valitor.

**Next Time: Adventures of Stars**

**Till next time**

**AlvinD-Rod is out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Advenutres of Stars**

**Here's the new chapter for Journey of Love II: Revenge of Valitor:**

Toothless and others starts walking towards downstairs of Jade Palace to face Valitor to stop him than Tigress was looking towards him for wondering what is wrong with Toothless with confused looks at Toothless. Po and rest of Five didn't know of they're looks towards Tigress and back to Toothless of asking himself why did he was going to face new enemy from the Dragoniod's past.

"Tooth.." Po was saying with wondering voice about how did it felt to being dragon who can fly or fight for someone who loves him at the end than "Yeah.." Toothless replied back to Po was knowing him wants anwswers from him of sounds like it from his voice but way he looks at him.

Where Valitor walks towards Star Village which it had a lot towers, buildings and houses for families to he looks around of finding himself as Black Dragon with Dark Red Eyes wearing Black Robe with Dark Blue symbols. There was Dark Silver Dragoness with black red clothes same like Tigress but her eyes were Dark Blue eyes like her mothers and she was daughter of Valitor and "Father...I sence the Dragoniod close" She was saying to Valitor with soft voice but he grabs her by throat as he was anger at her of knowing this information.

"Don' . . " Valitor was very anger at Marie was going to start crying of not knowing how love felt around her parents execpt her mother whose was dead because of her father killed her in the Dragoniod's Great War. They starts looking for hotel to stay at and "Marie...go and spy on this Dragoniod I sense" he was giving her orders with scared voice of not wanted to kill her yet.

Marie starts taking off towards the direction of Po, Five and Toothless to spy on them but she wanted is to find someone to love her for her than something was going to change if they did defeat her 'father' Valitor which it would change everything for everyone. She was flying againist the wind and clouds of blocking her path of meeting this Dragoniod or Dragon Warrior who could help her to save everyone from her 'father' killing.

Toothless, Dragon Warrior and Five was walkings towards the direction of Star Village to rest up or find out where Valitor which they didn't know much about him than "Guys...I think we should rest up for tonight" Toothless was telling everyone to set up camp and they didn't know why Toothless being very serious about this solution.

Po and Crane went towards the trees to find some firewood as Viper and Mantis runs to find some water to collect some than some fish for Toothless than Monkey was putting up some tents.

"Tooth...Are you alright" Tigress was asking him of wondering what is wrong with him and he looks at her of doesn't want to lose her like Toothless almost lost Hiccup inside of Red Death's battle than "I can't lose you..like I did with Hiccup" he was telling her truth with scared voice which they didn't know about Hiccup as Toothless never said about him.

"Whose Hiccup?" Po was replied with wondering who was Hiccup towards Toothless which everyone was returning to the campsit of wanted to know who was Hiccup at the same time as Tigress was going to ask him the same question.

"He's my best friend" Toothless says to them of not looking at them or Tigress which he was looking towards the stars of knowing he will meet his best friend again if Toothless could have the chance too. Toothless become serious as they didn't noticed that someone was watching than he starts taking off towards the scent and drags a Dark Silver Dragoness who wasn't ready to see a black and white panda whose looking towards her of smiling alittle.

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Po was asking the Dragoness with confused voice as he starts starts helping her up by grabbing her paw softly which Marie was starting to blush of never met someone who couldn't touch her like this than "I'm Marie...and I was traveling" she was saying towards the Po with softly voice and her cheeks were blushing pink of looking towards Panda's Jade Green eyes.

Po was sees how close they are of backing away from her which Toothless was watching Marie like Tigress thinking this Dragoness could being threat and they didn't know much about this Dragoness or if she could being trust at first like Po does.

"So it's true...The Dragoniod does alive" Marie was saying towards Toothless of amazed voice which he still didn't know what a Dragoniod was and "What is Dragoniod?" Toothless replied towards her of confused inside of his voice of wanted to know more about this Dragoniod.

Marie starts explaining towards Toothless, Dragon Warrior and Five as Toothless keep a close eye towards her of not wanted to let Marie being trust yet of not wants to find himself being cheater by Tigress than "We should rest for night" Po was saying towards them of wanted to keep his strenght for tommorow and "Alright...Marie...you being resting with Po" Toothless was telling her with leading into his voice as he was towards his/Tigress' tent which both of them were blushing of sharing a bed together whose Po and Marie.

Po walks towards his tent with Marie was follwoing him behind of wondering why her heart was going crazy for the Panda and Po's heart was going crazy towards the Dragoness than they just ingore they're hearts for now.

"You can rest in the bed...I will get some blankets for myself" Po told Marie with kind voice which she was very suprise at the Panda's honest and kindess which Marie was turning red by his generousity towards her than "Alright...Thank You" she replieds of laying down on the bed as Po was laying down towards the blankets.

Back to Toothless/Tigress' tent as they were getting ready for bed

Toothless was laying down on the bed with his black wings laying down towards his back than black tail going around Tigress to keep her close of not wants to lose her like he almost did that night when Apep's soldiers attack them. "Tooth...Promise me...you'll save the others" Tigress doesn't want to see her cormades fall into her eyes again like Po did which Shen shot him with a cannon.

"I promise..." Toothless replieds to her of not knowing why Tigress was asking him of this promise towards her and they starts falling asleep which Toothless has dream about the Dragoniods.

Inside of Toothless' Dreamscape as Village of Dragoniods used to alive

"You say...you need answers" Dark Blue Dragon was speaking towards Toothless of looks towards him for wondering what is this place or why did they call him here than "Yes...I do" he was telling the him which others starts showing up with same emotions of his face which didn't mind about wants to know more about the Valitor.

"Valitor..was Dragoniod like us...but he has charged into something more pure evil...now he wants the Marker which itself inside of you" They starts explaining towards Toothless of wants to know more about this enemy he'll face in the future.

Toothless starts waking up in the middle of night which he starts walking towards out of not wanted to make Tigress up from her asleep and he starts doing some motives towards of making his lightning come out of his black paws than Marie was outside of watching Toothless focus on his technique to master it to new ones.

"Why are you out here" Toothless was asking Marie with confused inside of his voice as he looks towards her of knowing it's almost time for them to move on into the new area of Star Village where Valitor was waiting for them to arrive. "You are the Dragoniod" she was telling him of being very suprise of seen his lightning powers than starts thinking about how they're last of the kind.

**Next Time: Star Village**

**I know...everyone thinks I'm rushing into the story's action pack but it's not ready yet to get that.**

**AlvinD-Rod is Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Star Village**

**Here's the new chapter of Journey of Love II:**

"I couldn't asleep.." Marie was telling Toothless of wondering why didn't he doesn't find a mate yet or did he find a mate which she thinks about the Panda was really nice towards Marie of never met someone so nice or kind to her expect her mother. As they starts talking of each other how they didn't what to think aobut being last of the Dragoniods than something was coming towards them of feeling new scents and both of them getting ready for battle with whatever this new threat was.

Tigress was come out of the shadows which they didn't what happened between of them and "What are you two doing out here..alone" she was asking Toothless and Marie which they didn't know what of they're talking about of knowing that both of them were starting to blushing about her mind was going somewhere in the lines for cheating onto Tigress with Marie which Toothless thinks so.

"We're just talking...about our adventures" Toothless was speaking with honest and truthful voice of not wanted to destroy his mate's/girlfriend's heart front of Marie but she didn't know about the truth of why did Toothless never found out about being Dragoniod or is there something else that he needs answers for his mysterious past which sometimes haunts him of not knowing alittle to nothing for anything about it.

As others were starting to awaken from they're asleep about the journey still needs to being travel but Po wants to get know Marie who was beautiful dragoness towards him but something about her wasn't right towards Tigress who didn't trust her one bit by around Toothless or anyone else.

Tigress was looking towards Toothless who was looking at the Star Village from distance than he senses something was deeply wrong about the evil they're going to have face there or fail of trying to save them.

"What is that...everyone has dead around me" Toothless was starting ask himself that question of being question that it was never going to answer by anyone which he walks towards the Star Village of not wanted his friends or girlfriend to face this new enemy themselves by not saying word to anyone else as they start walking towards Toothless of wondeirng what is bothering him right now that he didn't speak a word about them.

Po and Marie were staying behind of making sure of not being follow in they're journey towards where she knows where and "So...what is your favorite color" he was asking her the same question when himself and Tigress went on the mission together but they bond there friendship more during the mission which Toothless was happy about they're friendship.

"It's...Wow" Marie was replies back to Po of seen how amazing is his eyes are than she was starting turning to pink about blushing which he starts feeling like her eyes at him and "Wow...what?" Po was speaking towards Marie of being sees her eyes are amazing too. "Your eyes are amazing.." Both of them were saying to each other which they were blushing now about saying each other of them.

They didn't why about each other but Po's feelings towards Marie was growing inside of his heart which Five or Toothless knows it felt something mysterious between them than he knows that he doesn't have anybody to love as mate.

Toothless stops in his tracks of sees the Star Village of being very big to where it's going to being hard to find Valitor than senses something inside of his head of feeling like he's being here before but "Are you alright?" Tigress was asking him of being worry about Toothless as he starts looking towards the Village again.

"He's here..." Toothless was telling others of feeling his presence inside of the village than Valitor felt the Dragoniod close to him of feels like he's not transform into his ultimate form and Toothless, Five and Po starts walking towards the Star Village with couragement to found out what Valitor's plans.

Back to Valitor was smiling evil of knowing the Dragoniod was here with his mate which he would love to destroy his life first to make sure no other Dragoniods shall rise up to face him no more like 900 hundred years ago.

"Master...what is the plan for the Dragoniod" Valitor's Apprentice was saying with ready voice to cause some destruction or destroy something important of the Dragoniods who was Toothless which both of them were going to plan to choose between destroying his heart or mess him up.

Valitor was sits down on the seat of feeling his apprentice's judgements than "The best warriors are weak by destroying they're hearts.." he was telling him of felt powers were growing as Valitor was watching some civilians walking of not having care in the world than he knows what he's going to do.

Valitor's apprentice starts walking towards the Star Tower which it was middle of Village as he wants to see what this Dragoniod looks like than Toothless was walking towards the Star Tower of trying to make sure nothing is going to happen to Village yet.

"This Dragoniod...seems more powerful inside" Slyph was telling himself of wondering about Toothless who hasn't activite his Marker's powers yet which they didn't know why he seems to keep inside to his heart. Marie was walking with them which sees Slyph there with evil smile around his face after disppears as "Marie...what are you looking at" Po was asking her felt something is watching as he looks towards the tower than "Nothing..." she was telling him of keeps walking towards the hotel where the Five and Toothless were deciding to stay of gathering information.

Toothless starts walking towards his room of felt something is very wrong with Tigress who was looking towards her which it starts annoying Tigress by looking by that and "Why are you looking at me like that" she was speaking towards him of become more annoy by his eyesight onto her.

"Nothing..." Toothless was telling her of having a nice-soft voice for he was looking away from her of felt something was going to happen with Tigress' life and he starts walking towards the window as they can see buildings which they look towards the Gongmen's Village.

Meanwhile Po and Marie were looking towards the bed which they didn't know how to separtate them and he was start walking towards the gardens to meditation of wondering about something is right about the dragoness than "Some people don't trust her...for some reason" he was telling himself with annoying vioce which they didn't know what to say about her.

Po's feelings was growing towards the Marie of not wanted to make sure nobody hurts her for something they don't like her about it.

They didn't know why each other's feelings was towards one another but they know that love is growing stronger each day but nobody knows why Marie was daughter of Valitor who was keeping it a secret than she has being happy for the first time in her life after her mother was gone in like 20 years ago. They didn't notices that were going towards each other of wants to kiss each other.

"I have...to go and meditate" Po was speaking towards Marie which she was looks at him with smile than nods her head softly awhile her wings going down of feels alittle sad about not telling him how she felt for him.

Po was walking towards the Garden of sees the rain of breathing softly which he starts inner peace which Po was starting to think if he can defeat this new enemy with Toothless who doesn't want nobody to get hurt because of his actions.

**Next Time: Re-Awaken The Darkness Part 1**

**AlvinD-Rod is Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Re-Awaking the Darkness Part 1**

**Here's the new chapter of Journey of Love II which it'll have 2 or 4 parts to this chapter:**

Po was catching a rain drop with his Inner Peace as he starts felt emotions for Marie and he sees his mother of new feelings for Marie as he starts seen her about flying towards him which she was wearing bright dress which Marie's light blue eyes were looking towards him of having happiness inside of them. Slyph was flying quickly inside of Marie's and Po's room awhile he was saying "Are you feeling something new now" which she didn't want him to know about Po yet.

Marie was talking with Slyph of being whispering of talking to each other as they didn't know than he was going to walks towards the window to see how Po was like which he starts chuckles of being funny for sees a panda whose is the Dragon Warrior.

They didn't notice that he was Inner Peace motives right now which he was going though some emotions and feelings about Marie whose is very great dragoness towards him which she starts laying her wings down on her back than "I have to go now...don't get attract to this Panda" Slyph was looking towards Marie with serious-evil face of wants to kill the Panda.

She was blushing little pink of felt her emotions towards Po for they knew that were falling in love with each other but they didn't tell each other about feelings for each other.

Toothless was walking out of his room awhile Tigress was mediating for trying to find a way out of this evil than he senses something was very close to him which he don't like sense this which Valitor was looking at his caves with ancient symbols are dark red of having the greatest darkest warriors in history they didn't know that Toothless was close towards the cave.

Valitor was rubs the walls of the symbols which the Black Warrriors shall rise from the dead as they were Black and Red Dragoness who had Dark Pink eyes wearing dark red vest and shorts than she walks closer towards Valitor of smiling darkly towards him of "How long has being, Master" she was asking him of feeling more darker towards him for which his black powers were growing inside of himself.

Fourth of Black Warriors was Dark Blue Lizard which he having his Dark Red eyes towards Valitor of chuckling with dark than "What is your command, Master" he was telling Valitor with respect and sees how good-looking Dragoness who was smling at him of wanted to tease him some more than Toothless was very close to his location of knowing that there's something deeply wrong with the Darkness he was senses with help of Apep's training.

Flashback around when Apep was training Toothless of sensing Darkness inside for someone holds them can being destroy from the inside to outside.

"Is there's always Darkness inside of everyone.." Toothless was questions about Darkness if he had it inside of himself than he looks towards his chest and Toothless starts thinking about what he's dark side was like or does he ever want to know what he'll do to Tigress if he was release into the world.

Apep was wearing dark brown robe with light brown-ish wrap around his waist of looking towards his nephew which he starts becoming worried of him than "Don't worry about yourself...Your very kind heart Dragoniod, Toothless who doesn't need a dark side like others have ones" he was telling him the truth inside of his voice as they continue there motives inside of themselves.

"Just learn to move with your Lightning..." Apep continues talking towards Toothless whose listening to him for he was controlling the lightning powers inside of himself to make them more stronger which they were learning with each other to continue for the future battles.

Flashback ends with Toothless looks towards the Valitor for the first time which he was wearing black and dark blue dragon's armor of having dark red eyes would scare anyone to death than another Dragon who was female as she was looking towards him of wanted to kill inside of her eyes and Dark Blue Lizard which made Toothless of being alittle scared of how much power they both of them had.

"So this...is legendary Dragoniod" Valitor was speaking towards Toothless wasn't scared of him than he was smiling of faceing an weakling who didn't even know how to train the Marker powers yet and "So..what's wrong with Marker, Dragoniod" he continues talking about legend powers inside of Toothless who didn't know anything about it.

"Nothing...You..Idoitic Fucking Damnass" Toothless was yelling at him of being very angry for killing civilians who didn't need to dead at this war or battle which he was flying towards Valitor for he wants to punch him inside of his face which Female Dragon catches his punch like it was nothing to her than kicks him towards the chest with force which he didn't where the force come from.

Toothless was kick towards the boulder which he starts clawing the ground of trying to slow himself down from the attack which he wanted to end this fight than something suprise him of sees the Female Dragon next to him and kicks Toothless from behind towards ground really hard to make comet size inside of the grounds.

"Maybe...you should give up, Drag-g-g-g-oniod" she was telling him with sweetly but evil voice of pointing her sword at Toothless' chest which he was turning around than he notices that's trap with no way out of this.

As Toothless closes his eyes of not wants his death coming towards himself which Female Dragon was going to kill the Dragoniod for her Master, Valitor than Five and Po weren't sensing Toothless who was in trouble inside of this attack.

**Next Time: Re-Awaken The Darkness.**

**AlvinD-Rod is Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five: Re-Awaken the Darkness Part 2**

**Here's the second part of Re-Awaken the Darkness of Chapter 5 for Journey of Love II but it'll actually being like Chapter 7 for it but it's not.**

Toothless kicks the Female Dragon into her legs to make her drop the sword close of him which starts rolling away from them than makes some lightning shots out for his paws to make the dust pop out the ground to escape into the air of flying really fast like he never did before.

Female Dragon was looking around to find the Dragoniod who escape though by using his lighning powers which she was thinking it was pretty cool for how he did it to protect himself and escaping with one paw of his. "This Dragoniod may get stronger but he's not skillful to use ancient Marker powers yet" she was telling Valitor with dark-soft voice as he starts looking around to find some signs of Toothless of leaving a tracks to follow him.

"He may not know much about Marker but he's charging inside.." Lizard telling her with serious voice as Dark Silver Tiger rises from his tomb of having evil smile on his face to help his master who help him rise from death than "But he will transform to being the powerful Dragoniod we all fear" He was talking about Toothless was growing powers inside with Marker is being hold close to his heart which if he deads than Marker deads with him.

Valitor was becoming more serious as the Dragoniod has escape through his paws which he starts thinking about this Five and Dragon Warrior who come with him than he's daughter who was going with them but didn't care about her so much that he doesn't show love to her because she's a Dragoniod.

Meanwhile as Toothless was flying towards Po who was coming out of his Inner Peace than sees him there with having bruises but no cuts on him from battle.

"What happen?" Po was asking his friend with curiousity voice of wondering what happen to Toothless where did he get thoses bruises which they where from fightning Female Dragon who knows more Kung Fu than his mate, Tigress but she had some kind of powers that comes from inside of your body.

Toothless starts explaining with serious voice about Valitor was rising the Black Warriors from dead which they were the strongest warriors in the China before they found something was possibly to being down forever but all of five them was trap inside of it the cave with Darkness taking over they're bodies which changing them into deadly assissans in the land of China.

Po was starting to get worried for Marie of facing the Black Warriors were going to being very hard to defeat them which they didn't know that it's going to being very differcult to defeat them as they're growing power and kung fu in the same way.

"This just gotten more differcult and tougher by every minute we waste, Po" Toothless was telling him the truth as they were looking towards the Black Warriors and Valitor were smiling which they are planning they're next move againist them.

Meanwhile as the Black Warriors were just walking around the village of wants to know what they're new plans for Dragoniod who was running around free from destruction or death itself.

"Master...What if the Dragoniod starts learning new techinques" She was indicits with Valitor of wants to know if they can still beat him than he was coming terms that Toothless did transform into Marker Dragoniod which it would being impossible to do as Toothless doesn't know how to control the powers inside of himself yet.

"There will being nobody to stop us...of taking over this world" Valitor was telling them with dark voice as he knows that if can kill Toothless' heart than he'll have nobody to fear or face no more in this world.

As Toothless was walking towards his/Tigress' room of hearing some noises which it wasn't going to being good to found that Black Warriors have raise up to face or kill him now.

"What happened, Toothless" Tigress was asking him with wondering voice about how did he get those cuts onto his chest which he didn't notice them at first of thinking about the Dark Dragoness who was going to being looking for him because she has scent of his blood now.

"Nothing...just an fight" He was telling her of being half of the truth about the fight but she didn't know that Black Warrior who were almost the deadliest assissans in the world was going to find them than kill them in worst way in possibe for sport.

Night was coming soon but the daylight was going away to which the Black Warriors were going to make they're next move soon againist the Five, Po and Toothless who didn't know that they're going to being capture or chain as animals to kill or watch the world of trying to save it.

**Next Time: Re-Awaken The Darkness Part 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Five: Re-Awaken the Darkness Part Three**

**Here's the next part of Chapter Five or Chapter Eight for Journey of Love II:**

Toothless wasn't ready to kill or destroy someone who doesn't know how to control or show that they're peaceful in everyway than he starts thinking about how Valitor was before the Dragoniods did something to him which they didn't have memories of commit crime towards him.

"I have to find a way to transform into my ultimate form to save my mate" he was talking to himself of being protective of Tigress ever since Apep made his move towards him as he always wants more power to Toothless knows that sometimes that power can destroy the person from inside to outside if it wants to.

Tigress wasn't paying attention of what Toothless was speaking to himself about the solution they're going to face with each other awhile he doesn't want to have no teamwork to where it was going to being bad for them if they didn't know about how cooperate with each other.

He was walking towards the window of wants to know if he has the skills or encouragement to defeat Valitor for he deads or fails which everything will fail to darkness into the world. Tigress was looking at Toothless of wondering what her mind was talking herself about mating or making him to her which she starts walking towrads him of puts her orange with black stripes arms around Toothless.

"What are you doing..." Toothless was asking Tigress of being wondering what she was doing which he is going to being cut off by her of kissing him on the lips as they didn't how to felt each other's feelings or emotions to wants each other to make love but they don't know how to face the ending of it.

Tigress was kissing Toothless' black lips with hers as she was starts taking her vest off for herself which she wants to ready to give everything to Toothless but he starts backing away of not being ready to make love or make things complete with her yet.

"We can't.." Toothless was telling of scared about how would happen if Tigress or his baby gets hurt in the battle of Valitor which that is why Apep was trying to teach him of never put someone close to your heart than "Tigress...I can't do this no more..." He was continue speaking with serious face which he was hiding his sadness inside of his eyes but Tigress was starting to get anger about to lose her only chance of family.

"You just...stupid and damn dragon who doesn't care or love anyone...I sometimes I wish you were gone and never back into my life!" Tigress was screaming towards Toothless of being very anger as he didn't know that she felt that way about him than Toothless was becoming more sad awhile awhile he was starting walking away from her room now.

He doesn't know why this was hurting his heart so much that Toothless was doing the right thing which he didn't notice of Valitor was going to make his move onto Dragoniod's Powers which were the 'Markers' inside of Toothless.

Toothless was walking away from the hotel awhile it was starting to rain on him of feeling the rain onto his black scales which he didn't mind it at all of being an stubborn dragon as everyone was looking for Toothless of being worried about him getting sick in this rain shower. Toothless was sitting down near by tree of looking at the Village of Stars but keeps walking away from it all to which Po and Five would have to face Black Warriors and Valitor without Toothless is help.

"I should've never come here in the first place..." Toothless was walking towards the Valley of Rivers for he was speaking to himself with depressing voice about leaving Tigress inside of broken heart but she didn't care about him in first place at all, so why did he stay with her because to fix the clan or he was in love with her.

Meanwhile of Star village

"Toothless!" Po was calling out for his friend with worried voice into the rain shower was getting worse as he wasn't having no luck to finding his friend in this storm which he didn't notice that it was Tigress' fault that Toothless left them.

"So your the legendary Dragon Warrior" A black ox with dark blue eyes with having dark red armor over his chest and legs to which he was one of the powerful for the Black Warriors as he was smiling at Po than "Yes I am...who are you" he was trying to look at him which it was kind of hard because of the rain was blocking his vision to see.

Ox jumps towards Po of attacking front of him which he was sending a heavy attack with his black paws than Po blocks it but he hasn't notice the paw coming towards his stomach of hitting him hard with much force awhile it sends him out of the breathe. Po was suprise by Ox's attack which it was almost the powerful an cannon shot from Lord Shen as he jumps towards the Ox again of punching his chest awhile he didn't know it wasn't having no effects on him as he was laughing at saying "Your very fucking stupid panda who doesn't have nobody...to love or care" of being taunting way towards him which he was noticing that he wasn't getting no where with this guy.

"Shut UP!" Po was telling the Ox with serious voice which it wasn't like Po at all and he was starting to punch the Ox's sides where it was his weaklines were to the point it was time for him to end this fight. Po was punching the Ox very hard to which it was time to end this fight than he does back flip to running towards the Ox of doing an hard punch towards his armor which it had effect on him as he was falling down towards the ground awhile it keep raining on them.

"You can't stop...Master Valitor..." Ox was speaking towards Po with deading voice which he wasn't from this time as he didn't notice that his armor was falling off with time was going to take him away than Ox falls towards the ground being dead front of Po who was suprise to see his oppendent dead front of him.

The rain was going away to which the sunlight was hitting Po of being the victory is going to have to wait which the time wasn't on his side to finding Toothless was his real mission.

**Next Time: Re-Awaken The Darkness Part Four**

**Next Chapter is going to being last of Re-Awaken The Darkness Chapters and if anyone thinks that I'm rushing this story than your wrong because this story will have 20 to 30 chapters for it.**

**AlvinD-Rod is Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Re-Awaken The Darkness Part Four**

**I'm really sorry of not updating for long time and I was having hard times to finding time to try of getting my stories correct and finding a job at the same time.**

The rain was continues which it showing no stopping as Toothless was looking from far of Star Village which everyone was going to being killed because of his stupidly but he was asking himself the same question 'Can I really beat Valitor..' which he was ancient evil whose being gathering enegry nearing 1000 years.

Tigress and Five were looking for Po and Toothless which they didn't know that one of the Dark Masters was watching them as she was having dark thoughts about how to kill them than she was dark gray leopard which Dragoness finds Po who was tired from the fight of Ox who was most strongest in the Dark Masters.

"Po..what happened" She was asking him with wondering voice as Marie puts Po onto her back as both of them were walking back to the hotel than Leopard jumps from the building to face Five were suprise to see her front of them which the rain was stopping than Tigress was stepping forward to face the new enemy which everyone felt something was very wrong about this girl

"We have warming the others about...Dark Masters" Po tells her about how strong or fast they could being than Five put together which Toothless would have hard time to handle them as Tigress was getting ready to fight the Leopard whose dark smile appears on her face.

Tigress walks forwards to Dark Gray Leopard who had black with red dragons crest on her vest and pants which she was starts walking towards Tigress about to fight which Tigress throws the punch with her hardcore style than Leopard starts dodging it than Tigress starts fightning the Leopard of trying to find a weakness as rest of Five watches her face her alone.

"You must being Tigress...the one who drove the Dragoniod away" Leopard was talking with Tigress with playful voice which she was only pretending to fight with her which she wasn't trying to see if Tigress would control her anger of facing with the Hardcore Style Fighter

Tigress was starting to get anger about this mysterious leopard knowing about her secret which everyone was suprise at Tigress drove Toothless away from them to save everyone from Valitor which he was watching them.

He was smiling as Valitor learns who was Furious Five and Dragon Warrior which it'll being attacks on who attack on first than he was deciding what about the Dragoniod who was hiding somewhere as he can't sense him for now.

Tigress punches the Leopard with her strenght which everyone was watching the battle with wondering eyes of how she was just playing around with hardcore style fighter than Toothless appears out of nowhere than Valitor could sense the Marker was inside of him which they need it to bring back his family from the dead. She was having hard time of trying to understand the technique as she was using and Leopard is suprise to Dragoniod there who was very anger which everyone was sees dark red symbols growing onto his body.

"Toothless?" Tigress says of sees him like this was almost scaring her for the first time in her life which he was going to attack Leopard first or whoever he wants to than Leopard starts running away from the fight which she wasn't wanted to face the Dragoniod yet with powers of the Marker still growing inside of him

Valitor was smiling as he disppears to founding out that Dragoniod doesn't have the powers of Marker under his control yet but Toothless was turning back to normal of looking around his areas to found that he was possible threat which everyone was going to being scared about him.

As the sun was shining towards Toothless was looking at the grass which it was almost burn because of the battle between Tigress and Leopard as she was walking closer to him about to say something to comfort him.

"I can't defeat him.." He was telling her with sadness inside of his voice and dark green eyes were going to look up at his future-mate which everyone was suprise at Toothless wasn't going to face Valitor in the final battle and he was starts getting up to see if there's new way to battling Valitor or to become stronger than before.

Po was walking towards Toothless with smiling face of says "Toothless...We're going to beat him...because you have family and friends to help you every step of the way" for being encouragement to Night Fury who was looking at the panda as his words were going to into his mind to never give up.

"Get ready to move and we start leaving at Sunset...to Panda Village" Toothless was speaking with serious voice which everyone was following him for leadership and Marie who suprise at Dragoniod might face her father or he might being the one to save him from this evil is controlling him inside of his heart.

At the old hotel where Po, Marie, Toothless and Five were staying for night and they had to make plans to move towards Panda Village which Po's Father was waiting for him

Toothless looks at Tigress of wondering eyes about they're second disagreement earlier today than he was walking towards her of telling "Listen...I'm really sorry about today, Tigress" of having kind voice which she was smiling softly at him as Tigress looks at the Dragon with her bright golden eyes.

Both of them were fogiven each other as two of them walks to exit where the others were waiting for them and Toothless was leading them towards the Panda Village to where Po's Father could help them with more training and place to stay.

"If we're going to defeat this enemy..we need new techniques and powers too" Toothless said with being the leader of the group for the time being than they didn't want to say about powers because Mantis knows they're was Chi's inside of every aliving thing to Po's Inner Peace was powerful if it was more mastering than now.

All of them were walking towards woods of having a big trees which holds some shadows everywhere they steps as Toothless was keeping his intrists on alert for any attacks or ambrushes onto them.

Toothless looks at Panda who was fishing which it was same ones who saved him that day when Apep tried to kill him that day as they felt a presence watching them than Panda looks like Po steps forward to see the vistors

"My Son...is that you" He was asking Po with surprise eyes and voice which everyone was having onto the two pandas but not Toothless walking towards the training grounds of ready to beginning trains to beat or save Valitor which Marie puts in her words.

**Next Time: The Training Begins**

**I know that everyone was missing or wondering what to me. I'm here to stay on Fanfiction and I'm going to say this much**

**Journey of Love has 3 more books but I ready gave you, guys and girls too much information on the upcoming stories from me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Training Begins**

**Here's the new chapter of Journey of Love II as ladies and gentlemen think that action is about go down for a little than you should hang onto your seats because this only the beginning for it.**

Po was confused by the Panda speaking about his son which everyone wondering how they look like each other but Tigress looking around her area to sees Toothless walking to the training of beginning his new training to face Valitor in the final battle which it will come sometime in the future.

"Toothless...are you okay?" She was asking him about his wounds starts healing themselves about to close them off than saying "Yes I'm alright" of looking at her with his dark green and black eyes which they didn't want to say to each other or how to put one another of the fight they had at the hotel.

"If we're going to survive...you going to need stop thinking about working alone...you don't have to do this lone wolf fight no more" Tigress was telling Toothless with worried voice about her mate getting killed infront of her eyes as Apep was trying to complete job.

He was walking around to looking at the soft, green grass of thinking about how she was correct about the decision of fightning enemy alone but says "I...I just don't want nothing to happen to you...just like my parents or my rider, Hiccup" for his past was still mysterious towards him which he had no knowledge of who or what he was before Toothless become Dragoniod in the Kung Fu World.

Toothless was thinking about how Green Death almost killed Hiccup in the final battle for the Vikings and Dragon's freedom which they didn't know that he wasn't thinking about how he couldn't survive of being his rider.

"Toothless...sometimes you have to make decision between saving someone or thousands" Tigress was speaking about her decision making of letting him fight with her or anybody who is trying to save the day which he was looking at her of thinking looks as he didn't want to think about the decision.

She was starts walking away from him about to think about her words means to himself about saving a village or someone you would love for rest of your life but she was trying to say is what does it feel like that to a Dragon.

Toothless was sits down at the tree of thinking about Tigress' words about saving someone which his parents had the same decision of saving himself or the rest of the night furies from death which they choose me. Marie was walking towards Toothless as she sits down of trying to talk with Dragoniod who was deep thinks about his mate words from before.

"Tooth...are you okay?" She was asking him with calm voice which she was looking at him of thinking about his problems about facing her father which she hasn't told the others about that yet.

"What does it feel like...To have choose of saving someone or save village" Toothless saids back to her of wondering voice because he was never put in that position yet than she was looking away for Marie was wondering about his decision about herself too.

Both of the Dragons were looking at each other as they didn't notice were very close of touching they're lips together but they pulls away of not wants to do anything stupid or foolish to make mistakes for they're lovers at the moment

Toothless was looks away of pulls away of starts thinking about his training how he couldn't touch or even punch Valitor which it felt something was darker or evil inside of him which he wasn't going to being easy emeny to take down as Apep was says 'He was the one who destroy the Dragoniods nearing 900 years ago'

He gets up of going to have to find something defeat Valitor or the evil is controlling him which it would mean that he has to learn Dark Techniques to defeat him.

Toothless was thinks about Dark Techniques than says "They're only one way to defeat Valitor..." as everyone was gathering around him to wonders what he was about to say but they didn't think it was this answer.

"I have to learn Dark Techniques...or something more ancient from Dragoniods" He was telling everyone with serious voice which Tigress was going to surprise by this but she didn't want to lose him towards the Darkness like Tai Lung or Lord Shen went down towards the path of Destruction

"Toothless...I-I-I can't let you go that" Tigress was speaking of having sad voice towards him about to cry for her love to never go down a path where they are no roads of victory as she walks closer to him of doesn't want him to follow down this path.

He was very surprise by her actions toawards him which Tigress was walking forward of stopping Toothless of going to search for answers than she gets into her stance to fight him if Tigress has to but he says "I have no reasons to fight you, my beloved" of being serious than Toothless looks at her eyes than chest of remembering about how her nerve points which Po teaches him after arriving here like 6 weeks ago after he come to Jade Palace for Tigress.

"I'm really sorry about this.." Toothless was replieds to her of appears behind her with his lightning speed than throws his fingers into her nerve points to makes her fall to the ground which he catches her into a bridal style as looks at Po's Dad who was nodding his head about his decision to save his beloved.

He puts Tigress down on the bed softly to not wake her up than starts walking away from her not wants to looking back but Toothless felt something inside of him which it was killing him from inside to outside which he didn't why but he was starting to ask the biggest question 'Do I have enough power to tell her the truth about my feelings for her.'

Toothless starts flying towards the Chor Prison to ask Apep about Dragoniod's home or place to being found which he didn't know where it was. Tigress was beginning to awaking up to sees herself inside of wood home which Viper was there who waiting to see her up than "Where am I..Where's Toothless" she was asking her with a serious and worried voice about her mate than she was explaining where he was going to find answers with Apep.

At Chor Prison where the Guards were opening the doors for Toothless who was friends the dragon

"Apep..." Toothless was asking Apep who was meditation stance which he was sitting down like Masters do than "Come in, Nephew" he was telling him of not opening his eyes as he enters the cell and sits down towards him of having serious face.

"Where is Dragoniod's Place..." He was asking him about Dragoniod's Home where Toothless was born but he didn't have no answers about his past than Apep was opening his eyes of sees what he needs to being done and says "Toothless...It's right here" of putting out a ancient scroll giving towards Toothless as he didn't want to see him go down a path of Darkness where he did to.

"May the anwsers being found..." Apep was says to Toothless of having kind voice as he was leaving his uncle to his meditation stance which he was believing that Toothless can control the Marker powers and become something great to defeat Valitor

Apep was looking at the ceiling of saying "May..you watch him over Brother and Sister" for he was closing his eyes about talking with his dead brother and sister to answer his prayers which Toothless was flying towards Dragoniod's Place which it holds many secrets as the wind was blowing towards him.

Meanwhile where Panda's Village

Tigress was furious at Toothless of leaving without her or her permission which she was going to destroy something because he didn't want to see her get hurt than everyone was surpise of how mad or anger Tigress was getting because of her beloved or mate just left with not saying words towards her.

She was going to cry because Toothless was going to get himself killed by his hunger for power which it would make him a enemy of China or Jade Palace if Master Shifu was going to know about this but he was mysterious dragon who wants answers from something that hasn't being alive for nearing thousand years

Eveyone was worried about Po who was trying having training session with his father which Toothless still hasn't come back because he was flying towards the Dragoniod's Home where he will find answers about himself than the Marker which is inside of himself.

At the Dragoniod's Home

Toothless couldn't believe his eyes where he has seen a burn village with nothing just burn wood and some temples of being nearing burn which he was asking himself "What happen to this place and where is everyone" of being very quietly around the village.

He walks around of being corousity getting towards him about a hut which had dark blue dragon symbol for Toothless has something that he remembers about this place but he couldn't put his mind towards where he found or how did this hut come back to his memories which were starting to haunting him again.

Toothless starts walking inside of the old and burn hut which he finds some things for training which he has never seen peices before than he walking towards the room in the back which he had never notice but sees a ghost of Black with Dark Blue Eyes Dragon who saying "My Son...I sense you have many questions about your life and The Marker inside of you" who made Toothless looking at him than both of them starts walking towards the temple to face Marker Trails which he would have to face his greatest fears inside of him.

**Next Time: Marker's Trails**

**This story is starting to get a lot more action or mysterious for everyone right? We'll I don't know when I get the next chapter out so I'm going to try to get on it but it's going to being difercult of working and typing it at the same time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Marker's Trails**

**Here's the next chapter for Journey of Love II.**

Toothless starts walking towards a temple which had smybols as he didn't understand them but his father was looking at him of being happy of what kind dragoniod his son was becoming than leads him to a door of having a Black with Red Vines wrap around it. His father stops next to the door of saying "My Son...Only you can open and enter this room alone" of being serious which it would help Toothless master new and powerful techniques to he starts walking closer towards the door of opening it by itself of touching the vines with his black with red smybols paw.

First thing that he heard was mysterious voice of saying "Welcome..Dragoniod" which Toothless walks towards the voice which he sees a white scales with light blue eyes dragoness smiling at him of continue talking "You must face the deepest and darkest fear you have inside of yourself" for she was teaching him about controlling fear is the best or hardest part of training in the Marker's Trails.

Both of them walk closer to a room of having a bright light which Toothless had face his fears alone which he was walking inside to found out that he looking around to see Tigress there who was wearing a black with dark red vest and shorts too.

"Your never going to being stronger than Po or anyone" She was starts telling him which he was walking closer to him of going to being very disppoint of hearing that from her in real life which his fear could sense his fears and sadness growing inside than Toothless says "That's a lie...I will protect and save everyone" of having serious voice which he starts growing a dark silver arua around his body.

Tigress who was smiling at Toothless had growing powers which he was almost ready to face Valitor and end his evil side's plans which she was bowing down towards him of said "Your amazing and skills will continue to grow in time" of being happy voice.

Toothless walks towards his next trail to face it with his new-found courage he has found himself and he sees a mountain of having Dark with Red and Blue Symbols on all sides of it.

"Welcome..Dragoniod to your next Trail" A Dark Blue with Dark Silver Eyes Dragon who was said of looking at Toothless for he was very serious about training him in the ways as he continues "In this trail...you have to face your tempations and regrets of the past to future" which he was disppearing into the mountain itself. Toothless starts walking towards the mountain of going to try of climbing it and sees Tigress who was nearing furry naked front of him than told him "Come here, Dragon..and let's have fun" with seductively voice.

He was ingoring her of never want to do without her permission which she was nothing to him just another trick or trail of the Marker which Toothless continues walking the path of mountain.

"I'm better than that.." Toothless was telling himself of getting away from Tigress who was smiling again at him of being strong and he was looking at his right than left to sees his regrets of not saving anyone or Hiccup in the fire with Green Death which it almost made him start regretting himself but something happen to Toothless to make remember everything was good happen to him.

Flashback

"Toothless..it's not your fault that I lost my leg.." Hiccup was telling him with a calm voice of being positive and doesn't want him to think about the battle of Green Death again which he was smiling at him.

Both of them were looking at each other of becoming closer as brothers which nobody could become between they're bond and Hiccup hugs him of saying "Your Amazing, Tooth" which he was smiling of knowing that he could always remember this moment in his life.

As another memory go along with this one

"We'll face them together and I will still being with you inside of your heart, Dragon" Tigress was telling him with her soft and full heart voice towards him which they were going to kiss again for the third time in there lives as they found someone who could love one another for being themselves.

Toothless gets up of having Dark Silver Arau which the regrets were smiling at him of walking away from him of clearing the path towards the top of the mountain to face the next trail of the Marker

Meanwhile in Panda Village

Po and others were starting serious training done which Tigress was wishing her dragon was back beside her to comfort her or say 'I Love You' as they didn't hear each other or one another say that to other yet. She was punching the iron wood trees of trying to get some more training which the others was worried about Toothless but Tigress was starting to believe that he wanted more than her.

As everyone was starting to begin training of doing some techniques to become stronger and Toothless was entering his final step of facing his Black Side inside of him.

Toothless sees a waterfall than he sees himself coming out which he had black with red eyes for saying "Your very weak and pathetic...I don't know why you choose Tigress to being your mate" of trying to see if he could crack his other half but there was nothing in his face.

Toothless was facing himself which they wait for the moment to attack and heard a waterdrop into the lake than both of them starts fightning of throwing some punches and kicks to each other which the dark side was telling him "Your very strong but why do you want to protect Tiger" of being confused of his other side for decisions about his life. He knows the reason of wanted Tigress but did he really want her in his life which it had a lot more dangerous things to deal with.

After fightning for hr or so they start firuging out that they have same but Toothless found out something that his Dark Side never had which he hugs him of being friendly with him which he was surprise for his side to show mercy and trust to his other side.

Dark Side of Toothless hugs him back with same friendship which means they break apart from each other as he says "You have pass the Final Test of Marker Trails...Valitor's secrets and past shall being show to you now" of putting a his black paw on his head of shows how Valitor was before.

Valitor's Past which there was nothing but Toothless starts seen flashes of his past which he was dragoniod as himself than something evil come inside of his heart awhile blaming the Dragoniods for his families disppearance which it was Darkness who was control the heart of Valitor who was trying to fight but the Dragoniods seal him up into the rocks of time for they didn't want him to kill or destory himself for his being evil wasn't happy or peaceful to anyone.

Toothless looks around of knowing that he has knows what Valitor and who was he were before everything happen to him which the ultrimate question was...Could he really save someone who being controlled by Darkness for nearing thousands years which Toothless starts walking back to exit of being serious.

"I'm going to try my best, Father" He was said to his ghost father who was smiling warmly at him of being happy than replieds as his son was flying away from the temple "You already have...Nightsky" which it was Toothless' real name but he heard it correctly from his father of being very proud of him which he was flying towards the Panda Village which he needs to know more about this new powers inside of him.

**Next Time: Return of Dragoniod**

**The Next chapter will being long one I have even written**


End file.
